Yuzuriha X Iris Heart
Yuzuriha X Iris Heart is a What-If episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Under Night IN-BIRTH X Neptunia redux! After suffering a heavy blow to Gamindustri, Plutia takes up the mantle of her own accord to avenge the "loss" of both Neptune, and COMPA, and head to the real world to find and kill Hyde Kido, where ANOTHER Hollow Night has occurred, And Plutia accidently runs into Yuzuriha along the way! Will Yuzuriha kill somebody worse than a Void, or will Plutia use her Iris Heart form for the use of sport, and absolute nonsense? Interlude Wiz: The Iris. A flower capable of Beauty, Grace, Elegance, and... Boomstick: MASS AMOUNTS OF GROTESQUE VIOLENCE! WHAT COULD BE BETTER THAN A SLAIN BLOODSHED FLOWER?! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING! Wiz: Uh... sure. Yuzuriha, The Iris Blade Wielding In-Birth. Boomstick: And Iris Heart, The Goddess of Ultradimension's Planeptune in the 1980's. UNLEASH THE SEGA MASTER SYSTEM!!! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE... Yuzuriha (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Moving Like A Blossoming Lily♪(Yuzuriha's Theme)) Wiz: The Hollow Night is filled with many a unique being. None more ordinary than Yuzuriha, former Night Blade (Yato in Japan) member who ditched destiny, AND fate for modern age luxury. Boomstick: Seriously?! Somebody who won't stick to culture? How bullshit! Wiz: Studio Ghibli would indeed be disappointed at this loafer. Yuzuriha wishes not to force trouble between her adversaries, and just wants to talk things over. Boomstick: But as all of us Fighting Game Fans know, this never works. Hell even Shaq knows this! Wiz: Right. Yuzuriha wields the EXS of Falling Flowers called Ainsel Lost, allowing her to dash at high speeds, almost like teleporting, leaving behind glowing flower petals in her wake. Boomstick: Screw you Wiz; now I'm going to fear flowers now, as if Pink Floyd's THE WALL wasn't bad enough! By the way, were do you get this shit? Wiz: The Under Night IN-BIRTH Wiki. Boomstick: GET OUT OF MY WAY CHEATER! I WANT TO CHEAT AS WELL!!! Wiz: Uh, sure, it's on Yuzuriha's page by the way. Boomstick: Let's see... The sword she uses is the Iris Blade: Kamiji-no-Homare (菖蒲刀・神路誉, Ayamegatana: Kamiji-no-Homare) BULLSHIT! That's where she got the name: Ayame-Chan?! which translated into something like "Divine Path Praise". It is the traditional sword passed in Yuzuriha's family to those who learn their special Dual Moons One Blade Sword-Drawing Style (双月一刀抜刀術流, Sougetsu Ittou Battoujutsu Ryuu). That must be one hell of a style if Yuzuriha is a beast in combat! It's no shit that she's THE GUARDIAN! Strangely, her coat appears to be able to turn into flexible strips of cloth capable of binding her opponent in both her Infinite Worth and Infinite Worth EXS. HOLY CRAP! Just when I thought weapons you WEAR are awesome! Whether or not this coat is a part of her ability is unknown Shit. Wiz: Aside from that information, Yuzuriha has a stance system that actually restricts what move she can use. For instance, If Yuzuriha uses an (A) move, she can't repeat that button move type, and must resort to either (B), or ©, and given Under Night IN-BIRTH's Supers are usually Mapped to ©. Yuzuriha can be a hard opponent to play as. Also, if one button is grey, it can't be used at all until later on. Boomstick: But her regular moves count as well, so you don't have to worry as much! Wiz: For moves, Yuzuriha has Twin Moon One Blade-Style Sword-Drawing Arts First Type: Paulownia, which can come out fairly high and fast (A), the same for (B), and © for mid, and low respectively, though Midair © slashes aerial opponents. Air equivalents are Air-Unblockable, and this is actually a command normal. Boomstick: When holding a button, Stance of Majestic Spirit and Quiet Mind allows Yuzuriha to do her best Moriya from Last Blade impression! While she can't use the same button twice (Including the initial button held.), she can use the appropriate button that isn't grey! Wiz: Twin Moon One Blade-Style Sword-Drawing Arts Second Type: Bloom allows for longer range, but no © option, besides an EXS move that combines the following options: (A) can send an opponent flying, while (B) wall bounces. (B) is the same for ground, or air, while (A) is upward on the ground, while it goes downward midair. Boomstick: Twin Moon's One Blade-Style The Rest Omitted! Eight-Layered Ring allows Yuzuriha to jump on an arc, and kick with a rolling kick, and slash them constantly as a result! Even the EXS version is fast, and strong! This launches opponents on hit! Wiz: Over here! is a teleport move that's not only useful, but also unpredictable. Ground (A) goes in front of the opponent, while Ground (B) goes behind, and Ground © sends Yuzuriha to the air behind her adversary. Air (A) & (B) do the same as the aforementioned Ground (A) & (B), except it occurs in the air, while Air © sends you back to the ground behind the opponent. Boomstick: Also, remember her stance special, Stance of Majestic Spirit and Quiet Mind? Yep, it also counts as an alternate Infinite Worth! Wiz: Interrupt allows for a quick recovery after too long, a change of mind, or just tricking the opponent. Cleanse Step positions the stance the way Yuzuriha wants it. Shifting Move Teleports her left or right a short distance on the ground or the air. An excellent alternative to Over Here! Although Wind Exceed can't be cancelled during ascends, it jumps MUCH higher, a decent alternative to regular jumps. Finally, Stream Ripple is a sidestep move that can also count as a counter. While the counter doesn't last long, it can be used for counterattacking, or just dodging attacks. Boomstick: THAT'S A LOT OF OPTIONS! Nut Merchant: '' HE JUST LEFT, WITH NUTS!! '' Wiz: Yuzuriha's Force Function is chargeable, does a lot of damage, has the potential of unblockability, yet it is SLOW. Boomstick: BUT, it's her Infinite Worth moves that take the cake! Her Infinite Worth: Twin Moon One Blade-Style Secret Technique: Blooming Life, is a real PAIN! Not only does Yuzuriha slash the opponent twice, if she nails the third slash, well... Let's just say... '' Yuzuriha: Aku, Soku, Zan! (Translated as: Evil, Swiftly, Slain!) '' Boomstick: But it's her Infinite Worth EXS that puts JAM Project to shame! Stupid Bang Shishigami... Wiz: Twin Moon One Blade-Style Sword-Drawing Arts Zeroth Type Hidden Secret Technique: Life Crimson wraps the opponent with her coat, stunning them on contact, and unique, gracefully slashes through the opponent. Announcer: BREAKDOWN! Waldstein: GUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Boomstick: AND HE WAS PLANNED FOR SEASON II AS WELL! Oh well... Hopefully, he'll make it in SEASON III. (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Monochrome Memory(Seth's Theme)) Wiz: Yuzuriha is among one of the greatest sword wielders of her Heritage. She is not only well trained in the art of Dual Moons One Blade Sword-Drawing Style, and perhaps, several others... Boomstick: SHE IS SEXY! AND DANGEROUS! Rrow... Wiz: She is one who forgave Hyde for the "Incident", though I don't have a clue if he'll forgive back. Boomstick: She pretty much is Sephiroth with JUGS! And without wings, crap! Wiz: Though even at that status, even Yuzuriha herself Admits she's FAR from perfect. Boomstick: She is forgetful of her actions, which MIGHT cost her the FIGHT! Wiz: As said earlier, she tries to talk her way out of situations, which, if anything, doesn't work. She even shows her opponent Felia, her Smartphone, which also ends up being a hopeless case. Boomstick: Pretend she shows it to Merkava... HEH! That would show her! Wiz: Probably... As someone who takes in the modern age of zealous wealth, this easily makes Yuzuriha a loafer in beyond hellish stupidity. She really goes into the Hollow Night when TV schedules suck for the night, when she has nothing else to do, or just straight out wants to feel the outside air, making opportunities for the Hollow Night slim to none. Boomstick: BUT, when she does get the rare opportunity, she shows everyone that she's seen some action, and she WILL track you down! How about that! I mean I think only a GOD could take out this bitch! Wiz: How about one in the form of a Dominatrix? Boomstick: YEAH! That wou- WHAT!!! Yuzuriha: Hold it! I'm not letting you walk away. If you're still looking for that crimson guy from that lightning organization, I'll stop you. Just like I did last time. I thought I'd make myself clear... While I'm still alive, you're not wanted here. And as for that crimson guy, why do you want him? Um. what was your name again? Gordo the Exhibition...ist? Boomstick: Wrong person, LADY. Iris Heart Wiz: There are MANY HyperDimensions, but only ONE UltraDimension! Boomstick: NO SHIT! There are probably millions of HyperDimensions, but they are all linked to the ULTRADIMENSION! Wiz: In the UltraDimension, a cute and adorkable little girl named Plutia is Planeptune's CPU. Boomstick: But, don't let her adorable looks fool you, she is known for being the most HATED character according to the Japanese fanbase! And it's all because of a unique feature no other Goddess type can do... Wiz: As a Goddess of unpredictable nature, her personality can go out of whack. If it does, nothing can stop her, as she becomes a feared by everyone in the Neptunia universe for transforming into the dreaded Dominatrix goddess called Iris Heart. Boomstick: AND IT'S NOT LIKE SHE REQUIRES THE RIGHT TIMING TO USE THAT FORM, SCREW IT, SHE CAN DO IT AS MUCH AS SHE WANTS!!! Wiz: Which induces fear into anyone around her. And that's JUST with her in her Human form with the occasional signs! Boomstick: Scared Wiz? I am. Wiz: Ditto. Due to Plutia not being in the picture of this fight, we will only use move of Iris Heart that are not outclassed, non-Event, or have anything to do with assist abilities. Boomstick: Such moves include: Also known as Pulse Rush, plutie hit! does eight hits. Wiz: Fall!, also known as Bow Down, does one heck of a fall that deals a lot of damage, though I wouldn't be surprised if this move fails, and Bow Down doesn't. Boomstick: Plutie break!, also known as Break Edge, behaves just the same as Neptune's equivalent! It has a Magic Affinity! Wiz: Break, AKA Iris Break is, clearly Iris Heart's only note-worth move under the Break category. It will really push the opponent to their boiling point... Boomstick: Fighting Viper 2 is an Event Move, so, we're pretty much forced to use the original. Iris Heart's blade is set on electricity, and does a bit of pain! Wiz: Drive Stab locks down an opponent's skill, rendering it useless. JUST IMAGINE WHAT IRIS HEART COULD DO WITH SUCH HELLISH FORCE! Boomstick: I dun wanna know, do I? Anywho, Verbal Abuse just straight out makes you say "Oh, ELLO!" to her heel, I wonder what kind it is... Wiz: Iris Heart's EX Finishers include Super Thunder Blade, Zapping an opponent, Slash by slash, while Drive Blade does so much damage, it is scary; plus it would make even Iris Heart herself enraged. Boomstick: Combo Link is the exact same move as Neptune's! It is capable of a combo, PLUS an addition attack! Problem? It can only be used once per turn. Wiz: Finally, T. Blade Kick is Iris Heart's EXE Drive that doesn't require an appropriate ally. She causes a THUNDERSTORM to hit the opponent, EXPLODES, and finishes with a kiss that shoots 4 lasers. WHOA. Say, Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah, Wiz? Wiz: I'm surprised Iris Heart hasn't hunted US down yet, you know? Boomstick: If anything, she is a disregarded threat to society. Wiz: She is disregarded by all peers, only allowing those to watch in fear. Boomstick: AND... This is why BMHKain hates Nepgear as well, I, mean look at her! She's a Goddess, and she's CRINGING in fear! Poor gal... Wiz: It is possible for her to lockdown an opponent's skillset entirely. Boomstick: I even think Nepgear should fight He-Man's Cringer! I mean, he never fought alongside He-Man while fighting Lion-O! Wiz: Never going to happen. Iris Heart is also capable of R-18, or AO rated/PEGI 18 (In case you're European.) tactics that humiliate her adversaries to the point where combining her move negation with said perverse context would equal an instant win. Boomstick: BUT, even bitches like her have some problems; AFTER ALL, she is a Dominatrix after all... Wiz: Right here in the USA, if you violate a CHILD's mental status, because she'll be TRAUMATIZED for life. This is illegal, and Iris Heart did it to IF, whom as a Maker of Planeptune, was already sobbing her eyes out. I would be fired for this, but I think Iris Heart is a Goddamn Bitch of a WHORE for scaring what could be a great asset in Neptune's clan. Boomstick: This is WRONG in SOOOOO many levels, yet nobody did anything about it... Poor gal. Wiz: Usually, Iris Heart uses her abilities as an Anti-Heroine, but it comes off as "I must feel bad for the VILLAIN! Boomstick: But a true weakness would be that Noire has a grudge against her, AND Neptune for tag team annoyances! But no worries, at least Everyone's favorite CPU won't be part of the fight! Wiz: But Iris Heart has a lot going for her with a variety of tactics, a kickass sword, and the fact she can tear up opponents as a Goddess. Boomstick: I think the Sephiroth wannabe should be scared now... AHAHAHAHA! Iris Heart: Hey Blanny. Look at me. Let me see your tear-stained face and bright red eyes... Boomstick: Poor Blanc... DEATH BATTLE THEN Hyde: RAGINGU... ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!! (Echoes all over Gamindustri.) Chika: Where do you think they are now? Vert: I think they're in a better place now. NOW (Cues Star Wars Episode III Soundtrack - The Immolation Scene) Peachy & IF: (Sob)... ROM: Uwaaaa... RAM: I know, sis... Noire: ... Vert: I heralded this whole moment... Uni: Why...? Nepgear: (Sobs Uncontrollably.) Blanc: It is an unwritten CPU law. No matter what happens, when a CPU, CPU Candidate, or even a maker with HDD properties is killed in battle, Human or not, no matter what happens, one must NEVER shed a single tear. I'm starting to guess Neptune, and Noire were friends, but the latter won't ever admit it... Noire: Like HELL! Neptune has been a nuisance since DAY FUCKING ONE! Blanc: And you still believe men are pigs. Men aren't all that bad, as long as you choose the right one. Though the males we fought kind of were idiots. Noire: Goddammit, Blanc! You have no Idea what it's like to have somebody who annoys the shit out of you 10 times more than your twin sisters! Nepgear, though, didn't want any more arguments. Nepgear: Stop it, both of you! You don't know what it's like to have a CPU friend/Sibling die in such a predicament this bad! WHYYYYY!!! Nepgear then collapsed while shouting out. Noire and Blanc thought to themselves about what to do next... Blanc almost immediately had an idea. Blanc: Well, with Neptune out of the picture, the least we can do now is find someone else for the job of killing that intruder. Noire: Maybe... Well, Nepgear's out, she's crying like a bitch apparently. Blanc: I'm out as well. I have to protect my sisters now, since those Voids basically destroyed Lowee, and it is in desperate need of repair. Noire: Maybe... Uni? Uni: No! I don't know what's beyond these worlds, heck I never been to Earth! Noire: Well that's off the Table now. Blanc: Vert? I heard Leanbox was extremely well protected, and she would be a great asset. Vert: I don't want to be killed by someone capable of summoning a cursed weapon. Besides, I was just watching from the sidelines... That was then everyone was looking at Noire for guidance, all except Nepgear. Noire: Why's everybody looking at me?! I don't want to do this either, and you already know why! As the situation seemed hopeless... ???: I'll do it... (Cues I/O OST Track 11- Node) A certain Plutia came through. Noire: R-really? You'll do this? Blanc: Of course! Plutia is part Goddess, a monster as Iris Heart, and is more dangerous than most of us, even as Plutia... Vert: Very well. Plutia, you're going to Earth. Plutia: Great! I can't wait to show whomever killed my friend a bit of punishment... Plutia stated that sentence with menacing results... Everyone but Plutia was stunned... Blanc: Let's do this then. It's time to go to uncharted territory, Plutia. Plutia: You can count on me! (Meanwhile...) (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Silent Moonlight(Beginning 2)) Yuzuriha: (sigh...) How sad... I can't believe I overheard that pervert, and his witty friend's whole plan to begin with. How are they going to beat Lite kiss, or whatever they're called just to kill that Crimson guy, 2 Re-Births, while betraying Paradox? Man... Hunting voids are fun, but they do get boring at times... At least I know someone of the two owns one as a pet! Maybe I'll get my revenge against him after losing to him! That was then Yuzuriha found a Young girl in pajamas, looking for someone; Hyde in particular. Yuzuriha immediately took notice, and stopped her. Yuzuriha: Now, now, this is not the time to be wandering around during a supernatural event like this. Go back home, or the Voids will KILL you- Ah, what is your name by any chance? I really don't know people like you. Plutia: Name's Plutia, young lady, though Plutie is good too... Yuzuriha was intrigued by this young girl. Her eyes are as crimson as the Hollow Night itself. Interested, Yuzuriha asked another question. Yuzuriha: I wanna know who you are looking for. Can you tell me? Plutia: Hyde. He killed my best friend in the world I come from... Oh... How he will pay... Yuzuriha was now suspicious of Plutia's demented mind. She simply stated her favorite punchline... Yuzuriha: Hold it! You are not getting in the way of MY Hyde-Kyun! If anyone's going to kill him, it's either Para... something, or me! Get near him, and I will kick yo ass! Plutia was then laughing maniacally, almost Yandereishly... Yuzuriha: Um... Sorry if I uh, offended you or the like. Plutia: HAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, don't worry... I'm fine! Why? I'll show you. (Cues Under Night In-Birth Exe Late OST: Cross Thought(Gordeau vs Chaos Theme)) Plutia transformed into the dreaded Iris Heart, who is feeling quite good as she was about to have the appetizer of her life. Yuzuriha: OH SH- Iris Heart: Oh... You're in deep shit now, oinker... SQUEAL! Yuzuriha: Um... this is my... smartphone? Iris Heart easily whipped that phone out of Yuzuriha's hand. The latter was pissed: Yuzuriha: HEY! I had 4 months left on that thing! Iris Heart: Hmph, someone who doesn't listen to her superiors. I'll show you alright... Die! FIGHT! Yuzuriha went into her stance, as Iris Heart used Super Thunder Blade to slash, zap, and interrupt the stance. Yuzuriha, not ready to die, used Twin Moon One Blade-Style Sword-Drawing Arts Second Type: Bloom (B) to send Iris Heart to a wall, crashing through, without any idea that Yuzuriha is chasing after her. Iris Heart though, is clever. she stopped the movement of Yuzuriha's launch from her attack. She then sped at Yuzuriha, using Break Edge, but Yuzuriha stopped her movement, and prepared her Force Function. Just as Iris Heart was about to use her attack, Yuzuriha had her Force Function fully charged, and struck with utmost force. Iris Heart's Armor cracked a bit, and she was angry. Iris Heart: WHY YOU! Yuzuriha: I'm not going to allow any distraction for this fight! Yuzuriha immediately went back to her Stance, hoping this time, it will work... Angry that she isn't on the winning situation, Iris Heart used Drive Stab to Successfully nullify her stance formation, along with its applications. Iris Heart is cheerful again. (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Unseen Entities(Merkava's Theme)) Iris Heart: Look who's on top of the game now, Whorehog... Yuzuriha knew her core elements were gone now, but what were they? she thought. While she was thinking, she was hit by Fighting Vipers, another of Iris Heart's moves. About to lose faith in her arsenal, Yuzuriha took off her veil and tried to use Twin Moon One Blade-Style Secret Technique: Blooming Life. Even though Iris Heart saw the attack coming, she nevertheless, couldn't stop it. Yuzuriha: AKU! SOKU! ZAN!!! ' Now who's the... Uh, what was the insult again? Iris Heart was furious. Her attacks should be doing a crapload of damage, but it doesn't seem to be the case... However, Iris Heart knew that wasn't her most powerful attack, and struck back with another Drive Stab, nullifying what could've been Yuzuriha's finishing move. Running low on options, Yuzuriha tried her stance again. She couldn't even do it. She tried to use Twin Moon's One Blade-Style The Rest Omitted! Eight-Layered Ring as she leapt at Iris Heart, spin kicked, and, slashed her a lot. Iris Heart: You may be strong, unlike the rest of my victims, but you lost so much of your moveset, it's a hopeless case... Prepare for humiliation... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Gathers Under Night(Character Select Theme)) As Yuzuriha was Decreasing energy to increase her GRD, she kept doing this until she got it full. However, Iris Heart's T. Blade Kick Zapped Yuzuriha, Blew her up, and a blow kiss shot 4 lasers. As Yuzuriha was dying, she knew only one move could best her, but can she use it, or is it taken from her due to Iris Heart's Drive Stab...? Yuzuriha took off her veil again, to find out... Iris Heart was on the verge of winning! She used Drive Blade, where Yuzuriha was about to finigh it all off. Yuzuriha: ''(Here goes Everything...) Yuzuriha tried to use her Infinite Worth EXS, but not even the shockwave to start it happened. '''SHING!!! (Cues Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect) Iris Heart Slashed Yuzuriha through like it was nothing, and she slid down the massive exit wound, bleeding as a result... K.O.! Iris Heart: You were one heck of a boy toy while you lasted. Now, If you don't mind... I've got some Hyde punishing to do... It's my job now, you know, Nanase fans... (Though I wouldn't mind abusing her too...) Results (Cues pop'n music ラピストリア 「QuoN」) Boomstick: You thought Yuzuriha would actually win, huh? HUH??? Wiz: It was a similar case with Merkava, and Zoroark, except, instead of stats, Actual moves were disabled, which happened to be an actual move in Pokémon that was nerfed so hopelessly it now only lasts 5 turns per move, but this equivalent is like the original Red, and Blue/Green Version. Boomstick: Just by locking down Yuzuriha's Stances forced her on the attack, which is not exactly want you want to do with Yuzuriha... Wiz: Also, Iris Heart's attack power is HUGE! Heh, it's no wonder she's a staple in Neptunia V... '''Boomstick: Although it was mentioned that She beat Gordeau at one time, She never defeated the Trash Tier character, and best friend of Gordeau himself, Chaos. WHAT A NOOB! Wiz: If Yuzuriha can beat what is TOP-TIER, why can't she beat the LOWEST TIER of all? Hell, even Gordeau proves this point by kicking her ass without trying to prove our point, and even if Yuzuriha encounters him again, there's not going to be a cut scene upon Yuzuriha's behalf! Boomstick: Yuzuriha ALMOST had a victory, if it weren't for that ANNOYING DRIVE STAB! Man, we should be balancing Neptunia characters, and NOT give them infinite priority... Wiz: The winner is... Plutia (As Iris Heart)! Next time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ???: Checkmate! (Cues (Music) Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Mastermind ║Extended║) Arcfire! Fluuu...! Nosferatu! AAAAAH!!! Thoron! ZZT!!! POOOOOOOOOOOON!!! ???: That's it. VERSUS (Cues Malicious OST - Triumphal Square (05/11)) rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... One of Playstation's most hardcore is about to reveal herself. Will she prevail? A battle of Mage Fighters begins soon... HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!! ???: I've been overshadowed by the other Makers for too long... ???: No more Running... ???: My power is surging... ???: I'm... LETTING IT ALL... OUUUUUT!!! TEKKEN Crosses the line of JRPGS! Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:East themed Death Battles